Come With Me
by BlueBrainProductions
Summary: Oneshot for The Genesis Riddle. When Gupta's parents arrange to have him marry a woman he does not love, Sadiq must find the courage to tell him the truth before it is too late. All the Turk needs is a little push from Heracles. Turkey/Egypt HumanAU


Here is a oneshot request for The Genesis Riddle. It was a lot of fun writing it even though it took me forever to finish it. I deeply apologize again for that.

The topic was that longtime friends, Turkey and Egypt, are forced to reveal their feelings for each other.

I hope you enjoy!

**Rated: K+**

Disclaimer: _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I can't leave."_

"_But why?"_

"_I just can't, Sadiq. Please forgive me."_

Sadiq gulped down his shot and then slammed the small glass on the bar. He grabbed the long neck of the bottle set in front of him in order to pour another shot. The bartender gave him a small glare, but said nothing. As long as the Turk was paying there would be no problem. The time was nearing seven in the evening. The bar was almost empty. Only Sadiq, the bartender and three men sitting in a booth along the far wall were the only occupants.

A soccer game was playing on a muted television that was hung behind the bar. It went completely unnoticed by everyone in the room though. The bartender did not even bother to change the channel. More customers would be coming in soon. They would decide what to watch and nine times out of ten the channel would be sport related.

The Turk threw back another shot. He planned on getting very drunk that night. It did not matter how long it took or how many bottles he had to buy. He wanted to get so drunk that he forgot his own name. Maybe he would piss someone off enough to start a fight or even find a blurry face to take home for the night. It did not matter. As long as he forgot, everything would be fine. Behind him, the door opened and closed, but he did not turn to see who it was.

"What can I get you?" the barkeep asked gruffly.

"Nothing."

It was Heracles' voice that answered. Sadiq swore under his breath as he took another shot. The Greek took a seat on the barstool to his right. They were quiet for a few minutes. Heracles was staring at Sadiq, but the man refused to look at him.

"Go away," Sadiq finally demanded in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"No."

"Tch… Fine, I don't care. Sit there like an idiot."

Heracles resisted the urge to reply with his own insult. He instead said: "Gupta did not come with you."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." The Turk saluted his friend mockingly.

"So he did not reciprocate your feelings?"

A small sigh escaped from his mouth. Sadiq lifted the white mask from his face and set it on the bar in front of him. He glared at it as if the thing was the source of all of his problems.

"No," he replied with a shake of his head.

Confusion came over Heracles. He scratched the back of his head. "That doesn't make sense. I heard him-"

"No! I meant I didn't tell him."

"What? The whole point of you going over there was to do that."

Sadiq poured another shot and drank it quickly. The back of his mind was just barely starting to get that fuzzy feeling. "Well maybe I changed my mind," he growled.

"Why? Did your balls drop off or something?"

The next thing Heracles knew, he was lying on the floor with a sore cheek. Sadiq stood over him looking angry enough to hit him again.

"Hey! Get out if you're going to be like that!" The bartender yelled, pointing at the exit.

Sadiq pulled out some money from his pocket and threw it on the counter without bothering to count it. After grabbing the bottle of alcohol, he quickly left the building. Heracles picked himself up from off the floor. He ignored the sharp glare of the bartender as he picked up the forgotten mask and went after his friend.

The sun was starting set. Colors of red and orange stained the sky while shadows crept up the walls of surrounding buildings. Sadiq was sitting on a bench a few yards away from the bar. He was glaring at the bottle in his hands. Heracles sighed heavily. Normally, he would leave the Turk to his own devices when alcohol was involved, but he did not walk away this time. He made his way over to the bench and stood in front of Sadiq.

"Here for another round?" Sadiq asked lowly.

"No," the Greek replied. "I want to know why you did not tell Gupta the truth."

"What does it matter now?"

"It does matter, you idiot! Gupta is getting married _tomorrow_! Why won't you tell him?!"

The bottle slipped from his grasp and landed on the concrete sidewalk. Amber liquid poured from the mouth, running along the ground like a river. It went unnoticed though as Sadiq jumped to his feet.

"Because he deserves better than me!" Sadiq yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "He deserves to live a full and rich life. He deserves a hundred children that will bring great respect to his name. He deserves a partner – a _woman_ that will be with him forever. He deserves to love and be loved by his family and not ostracized!"

The Turk kicked the nearly empty bottle. It flew across the small street and shattered when it hit the curb. Heracles did not take his eyes off of Sadiq though. His friend was panting lightly from the outburst.

"He does deserve that, but he won't be happy."

As suddenly as the anger came, it left just as quickly. The tenseness eased out of Sadiq's shoulders and his expression became that of realization almost. Heracles continued on before the other could speak.

"Gupta's marriage is arranged. You and I both know he hates this whole thing."

Sadiq scratched the back of his neck. "But I can't tell him-"

"God dammit, Sadiq!" The normally laid back Greek grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him. "If you don't tell him, he is going to be trapped for the rest of his life! It will kill him! Could you really let that happen?"

"I… No, I couldn't."

"Then you need to go back there right now and tell him."

The Turk nodded his head slowly, hesitantly at first, but as he thought about it his nod became more confident. His signature grin spread over his lips as he clapped a hand on Heracles' shoulder.

"For a lazy jerk, you do give some good advice," Sadiq said.

Heracles rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "You should go before I decide to exact my revenge on you right now for that punch earlier."

A loud laugh echoed along the street as Sadiq ran away. His heart was lighter and confidence had filled his gut. He did not stop running until he was standing outside of the apartment where Gupta lived with his family. The light in the Egyptian's bedroom was on, confirming that he was still home. Sadiq used a nearby trashcan so he could reach the second story balcony. Unfortunately, as he was climbing over the railing, his footing slipped and he fell against the small table situated in the corner. It screeched loudly when it moved across the stone floor. Sadiq cringed at the noise. He had hoped for a quieter approach. The curtain in the bedroom was pulled aside suddenly. The light from the bedside table illuminated the balcony and the intruder. Gupta looked out suspiciously before recognizing his friend. He seemed unhappy when he opened the door.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to tell you to not marry that girl!" Sadiq moved across the balcony to stand in front of the Egyptian.

Gupta frowned even more. "You already told me that earlier, remember?"

"I know! Though this time I have another – no a _better_ reason why you shouldn't!"

"Are you drunk? You smell like alcohol."

"I've only had a couple of shots." Sadiq answered quickly and then placed his hands on Gupta's shoulders. "You can't marry that girl because… because I love you!"

Gupta's eyes widened considerably at the confession. He stared up at the Turk in shock for a few moments. Sadiq was feeling quite proud of himself for getting his deepest secret out in the open finally. There was a bright grin on his face, but in the next moment he wished he had not smiled like that. Gupta pulled away and stepped back into the safety of his bedroom.

"You should leave," he said quietly. "For good this time"

"W-what?" Sadiq was in shock that his plan had backfired. "But why?"

"I do not like liars."

The smaller man started to close the door, but Sadiq pushed it back open and stepped inside. When Gupta tried to back away, the Turk grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an embrace. Sadiq buried his face at the junction where Gupta's neck and shoulder met. The scent of rose water invaded his nostrils pleasantly. He sometimes imagined what the Egyptian smelled like or what his skin felt like when touched. This simple hug blew away all of his expectations.

"Stop, Sadiq! Let go of me!" Gupta tried to push away, but he was trapped. "This is not a funny joke!"

"It's not a joke though! I really do love you. Please believe me."

"Liar! Let go o-mmph!"

Sadiq interrupted him with a kiss. It was short, maybe ten seconds, but it did the job. Gupta was in so much shock that his brain could not even form words to speak. He even stopped trying to pull away, but his hands still held Sadiq's shirt tightly. The Turk pulled away slightly. His breath tickled the smaller man's nose.

"You… You…" Gupta closed his eyes and shook his head. "You just kissed me."

"Yeah, I did."

Gupta swallowed nervously. "Will you do it again?"

"Yes."

Bending his head, Sadiq captured Gupta's lips in a tender kiss. It was amazing to put it simply. Amazing, romantic, wonderful, cliché. How else could either man describe it? Gupta sighed quietly as he looped his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Bed?" Sadiq mumbled against his lips.

The Egyptian pulled away with a slight scowl. He felt Sadiq's arms tighten around his waist as if the other was afraid he was going to try to leave.

"I am not going to sleep with you a couple minutes after confessing love."

"So you do love me back?"

Gupta ran his fingers through Sadiq's hair lazily. "Yes, I've loved you for a very long time to be honest," he replied with a nod of his head.

"So Heracles was right," Sadiq muttered under his breath.

"Pardon? How does Heracles know?"

The Turk cringed slightly. Heracles was the cupid in the entire situation. He found out one drunken night nearly six months before that Sadiq had fallen head over heels for Gupta. Normally, he would keep out of these situations, but this was also around the time when Gupta's arranged marriage was announced. The Greek knew something had to be done or else no one would be happy. It took almost six months of digging to find out Gupta's feelings for Sadiq and it was totally by accident. He overheard a private conversation between Gupta and a close friend.

"It doesn't matter how he knows. He was the one who made me come back to tell you the truth." Sadiq smiled softly. "You've been my friend for so long and I have been in love with you for most of that time."

"You are speaking like a lovesick woman. That's not like you at all."

Sadiq rolled his eyes, but ignored the statement. "I do have another question for you," he said.

"Don't tell me it's a marriage proposal."

The Turk pinched the object of his affections near his hip. "No, it's not," he said. "And it's not a joke either."

"Alright." Gupta looked slightly worried. "Ask me."

"Will you come away with me?"

"What?"

"Will you come away with me?" Sadiq repeated earnestly.

"I can't just drop everything and leave without another word, Sadiq. What about my family?"

A small frown came to the taller man's lips. He guided Gupta over to the bed and sat down. This was something he hoped to avoid. Family was important to Gupta and separating them so suddenly would be hard.

"You love me. You said so yourself," Sadiq stated quite seriously. "After all of that, are you still going to marry this girl?"

"No, I want to be with you."

"Your family will question why you refuse to marry her. I know you will not lie to them so they will find out about us. You know how they feel about homosexuality."

"Yes." Gupta's eyes were downcast as he thought it over.

"They will disown you and think of you as dead."

"I know," the Egyptian snapped quietly. "I know what they will do."

The two men fell silent. Sadiq scooted forward so he could draw Gupta into another hug. He placed a light kiss behind the smaller man's ear.

"What do you want to do?" Sadiq questioned in a hushed voice.

Gupta pulled out of the hug only far enough so he could be face to face with the other. His mind and heart were racing at the thought of running away, but was it in a good way? The way he felt was complicated to say the least. It was true that Gupta loved his family and wanted to make all of them very proud, but he would be miserable if he stayed. There was no way an arranged marriage could change the way he had felt about Sadiq for so long. Plus, it was not like he was leaving with a complete stranger. They had been friends for years and knew each other in and out.

"I want to go with you," Gupta replied firmly.

The Egyptian kissed Sadiq deeply before he could say anything. The force of the kiss caused Sadiq to lean back. He went with it though and lay down on the bed, pulling Gupta on top of him. A surprised yelp escaped the smaller man's mouth at the sudden change in position. He broke the kiss in reaction, but Sadiq craned his neck to capture his lips again. Gupta shivered in delight when he felt the Turk's hands rubbing along his sides and back. He pulled back a few moments later in order to catch his breath.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." The Turk chuckled and then stole another short kiss.

A smile spread over Gupta's face. "I think I do because I've wanted you to do that for a long time too."

They stared at each other for the longest time until Sadiq glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. His expression turned serious again.

"Your family will be getting home soon. We need to leave before then," he said, returning his gaze back to the other man.

Gupta swallowed nervously. "Yes, but before we go I want to write them a letter explaining everything. It would not be fair for me to leave without a single word."

"Alright, just don't take too long."

The pair left the apartment nearly twenty minutes later. After transferring all of the money that he earned and saved from his bank account to Sadiq's, Gupta had packed some of his clothes and most prized possessions in two suitcases. He could buy new clothes once they were settled in whatever place they ended up. It would most likely be Greece. Heracles lived there alone in a large home in the country. His home would be a good place to make a new start.

It would be hard at first for Gupta knowing that he caused pain to his family. There were times when the stress would become too great and he thought about going back to beg for forgiveness, but Sadiq was always there to bring him back down. Now, a year later, the small Egyptian still misses his family, but mostly thinks of them with great fondness and love.

He was very happy with the way life was going at the moment. Tending to the olive fields that Heracles owned; caring for the litter of kittens found behind the shed, and lazing about many days now filled his time. Resting for hours on end in the comfortable shade on the porch was something that Sadiq loved to do. They would lay on a bed that was made for the outdoors and snuggle or kiss or anything else that came to mind. Sadiq would tell his lover every day that he was so happy that they were together and Gupta could not agree more.

* * *

**If you would like to request a oneshot, please send off a PM to me!**


End file.
